Dear Teddy
by HugATru
Summary: Nymphadora and Remus reminisce some moments involving their son Teddy in the height of the war.


**J.K Rowling owns ALL. Of course.**

**.:~*~:.**

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin sat idly in the dark room lit only by a small candle. Besides her was a simple crib with a small child fast asleep. Her child.

Her eyes looked at him as if she never would get the chance to ever again. She loved to look at her son while he slept, he was so beautiful. He was wearing his pale yellow pajamas with little broom sticks on them- Remus had gotten them for him. 

She smiled lightly remembering the night he was born. Remus held his son gingerly in his arms cradling him lovingly as he whispered to Teddy.

"Your hair is already blue, Teddy! Now, isn't that interesting, don't you think?" Remus cooed. "Just a moment ago it was orange. Such a nice talent you have gotten from your mother. You look a lot like her, you know."

"But he already looks more like you," Dora had mentioned hearing her husband. "I hope he does. He will be such a handsome young man."

Yes, he still looks a lot like his father. No doubt about it, he will be a dashing young wizard.

She couldn't wait until Teddy would start talking and walking. Her and Remus would have a friendly competition trying to get him to either say "mama" or "dada" first, and the two of them would cheer on their son as he took his first steps. Yes, those were the things all parents look forward to. And Mr. and Mrs. Lupin would be no exception.

"Think he will play Quidditch, Dora?" Remus asked his wife once.

"I don't see why not. As long as he gets the grades you made. And doesn't get in trouble like I did." she answered him.

Tonks really did hope he would be a good boy. Even though she knew he would be raised right, every parent hopes their child will be good and well behaved either way.

"I wonder which house he will be in?" Nymphadora had said one night while watching baby Teddy play with his toys on the floor with his father.

"Why? Are you worried about that?" Remus asked her, playfully shaking a rattle at his son.

"Not worried, just curious. I was a Hufflepuff and you were a Gryffindor. Do you think he'll take after one of us or become a Ravenclaw?"

"I guess we will just have to see in time," Remus said simply picking up Teddy and setting him in his lap.

"I suppose so," Dora agreed smiling at her baby who was now enjoying thoroughly being doted on by his parents.

Nymphadora sighed still keeping her gaze on her son. So many precious memories.

"Dora?" Remus had entered the room. "I knew I would find you here. Are you ok?" he wrapped an arm around her for comfort.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…thinking. About Teddy."

Remus looked at his wife then to the baby in the crib.

"It will be hard. I don't doubt that. But we'll manage. He'll manage, too."

"I know…" her voice trailed off sadly.

"Don't even think about that, Dora. Everything will be fine. You'll see." Remus kissed his wife on the cheek and held her tighter.

"But why? Why this way?" she demanded looking at Remus with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know why, Nymphadora. I don't know. But everything happens for a reason." her husband said softly keeping his wife's gaze.

She knew he was right and there wasn't anything she could do about it. But what she could do was always love her son and hope for the best. And she would.

"I'm sorry, Teddy. We never meant for this to happen, but we can't control anything. Just know we are here. And will always be here for you. No matter what. Remember that, ok?" Tears were brimming Nymphadora's eyes and threatening to spill. 

"We need to go, Dora. It's time." Remus whispered holding onto his wife with his firm but gentle grip.

"I love you, Teddy. Very much."

The couple then turned silently and walked through the closed door out into the beyond that awaited them, knowing this was all for the best.

"I love you too, Teddy Remus. So much…" 

And with that, the two angels were gone. Leaving the sleeping child to his dreams.

**.:~*~:.**

**This story is so depressing! I'm really sorry for making such a tear jerker, but I had always hoped Remus and Nymphadora had some back just for a moment to tell Teddy that they loved him and everything will be alright. **

**Reviews are LOVE! **

**Thank you so much!**


End file.
